


Informant

by SpencerRemyLvr



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt "Informant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Informant

The road was dark and empty and the night cold as a group of X-Men hung out around their cars. They were waiting for the arrival of one of Remy’s informants that was supposed to be delivering them information on the research lab here that was rumored to be experimenting on mutants. Cyclops, Gambit, Wolverine, Phoenix, Iceman, Jubilee, Rogue and Storm were the group that was in town to investigate this. Not their usual set up, but all of them had a different part to play in this. They were all using their skills to try and find out what they could. At the moment, that was proving to be almost nothing. They just kept coming up blank.

When Remy said he had someone who might be able to give them info and who was close by, Scott had told him to go for it. That was how they ended up with their car parked alongside this dark road. The contact was due to show up any time now with the information. Remy had insisted he could meet with the man alone and they’d all quickly vetoed that. In the end he’d found himself bringing Scott, Logan, Rogue and Ororo. Ororo, at least, was an easy one. She knew who they were meeting. If he’d had his way, Rogue wouldn’t have been here at all. It was going to make things just the slightest bit complicated. Ah, well. Nothing he could do about it now.

“You sure your friend’s coming?” Scott asked from his perch against the hood of the car.

Remy, who was leaning against the side of the car, took a drag of his cigarette and lazily blew smoke rings. “He’ll be here, _homme_.” He said when he was done. “Aint never stood me up yet.”

It wasn’t even five minutes later when Logan cocked his head to the side like he was listening to something. Not much after that, they could all hear the car engine as it got closer.

The first sight of the black SUV was enough to have surprise and worry filling the air. Remy, however, just smirked. He pushed off of the car while the SUV pulled off of the road and onto the shoulder. Strolling forward, he watched it come to a stop, the headlights off from the instant it had hit the shoulder. The car shut off and there came the sound of the door opening. His friends were watching and they were all surprised by the man who climbed out. He looked nothing like they thought an associate of Gambit’s would look. He was scrawny, beanpole thin, with long hair that hung messily around his head and even in his face. He was dressed in converse shoes, black slacks, a white button up shirt and black tie, with a maroon sweater vest to top it off. Over all that he was wearing a messenger bag. All in all, he looked like some geeky college student.

Remy flicked his cigarette butt away where it exploded in the night air with a small _pop_. A wide grin stretched his lips. “I swear, cher. One of dese days y’r gonna let me dress y’ properly.”

“Is that so?” The man said with a shake of his head. He moved slowly towards Remy, a slight limp in his step. “You do still owe me two new pairs of slacks and seven new ties. Replace those first and then we’ll talk.”

The limp didn’t go unnoticed by Remy. However, he didn’t call the man out on it. He saved that for later and settled now for opening his arms and pulling his friend in for their usual hug of greeting. The two stayed joined together for a minute before Remy pulled back. He kept one arm around his friend’s waist and used that to lead him over toward the cars. If he helped support his weight a little at the same time, well, that was their business. Remy brought him right up to the closet of their rental cars and stopped at the trunk. Everyone else had gathered there as well. Arm still around the man, Remy lifted his free hand to gesture around him. “Cher, meet m’ friends. Logan, Scotty, and Rogue. Y’ already know m’ Stormy. Everyone, dis is m’ Penny.”

“Spencer.” The man corrected immediately even as he gave them all small wave. He rolled his eyes and gave Remy a long suffering look. “I tolerate that absurd nickname from you. That does not mean I’m going to tolerate it from anyone else. Refrain from introducing me that way, brat.”

“Tetchy, aint y’?”

Spencer didn’t bother responding to that. He pulled away from Remy’s arm to step over to Ororo, who was already opening her arms to pull him into a warm embrace. She was smiling broadly. “It is so very good to see you again, Spencer. You’re looking well.”

“You look wonderful as always, my dear Ororo.” Spencer returned. He kissed her cheek as he pulled back.

Snorting in amusement, Remy reached out and snagged some of Spencer's hair, giving it a tug and pulling his attention back over. “Quit charmin’ _ma petit_.”

“Now who’s being tetchy?”

“I’ll show y’ tetchy, pet.” Remy growled.

Not the least bit disturbed, Spencer grinned widely and said something quickly in what sounded like French. Whatever he said was lost on the others but it had Remy giving him a devilish grin. “Y’ can’t pronounce de regular words, _mais_ y’ can remember t’ings like dat?”

“I know what you’ve taught me.”

“Point.”

Apparently that was enough for one of the people watching them. “Hey!” Rogue interrupted their banter. She had her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face. “I thought we were here for information, not to watch you two play.”

The two men turned to look at her almost at the same time. Remy looked annoyed while Spencer looked slightly amused. “Mind y’ manners, girl.” Remy warned her sharply. “Y’r de one dat wanted t’ come along. Y’ got a problem wit’ how Remy does t’ings, y’ know where t’ go. Dere aint no call t’ be rude.”

“It’s fine.” Spencer said quickly, cutting off any further protest that Rogue might’ve given. He reached for the bag on his hip and flipped open the top. “We probably shouldn’t stay out here too long anyways. I’m supposed to be grabbing everyone dinner and I had to use one of the Bureau cars to do it because mine died again, so I should really be getting back soon.” From his bag he pulled out a stack of folders that he handed over to Remy. “Everything they have on Tyson Malkov is in those folders, including everything he’s even suspected of being involved in. I also added in the information on the twenty four hour surveillance that’s on him.”

Remy took the folders and quickly skimmed some of the contents. “Y’r a peach, cher. Dis is exactly what we need.”

“Yes, well, appreciate it well. I’ve half a mind to charge you double for this. I had to deal with Romano.”

That had Remy wincing. “ _Dieu._ How bad was it?”

Spencer tipped his head towards Remy and there was definitely a little pout on his lips. “We’re meeting for drinks tonight. _And_ I probably have bruises.”

“Aw, cher.” To the amusement of some of their watchers, Remy dropped a hand down and gently patted Spencer's backside. “Want Remy t’ kiss it and make it better?”

“Maybe later.” A hint of color touched Spencer's cheeks, yet he was grinning now. “I’m not an exhibitionist.”

“ _Non_ , just a freak.”

“And you have room to talk?”

“ _Mais non_!” Remy’s grin grew a little wider. “Dat’s why we get along so well.”

Their little banter gave way as Spencer finally gave in and let out a laugh. He was shaking his head, still chuckling, as he closed and readjusted his messenger bag. He shot a quick look to those around him before lifting those laughing eyes back to Remy. “Before things degenerate any worse, I’m going to get out of here. I called in the dinner order on my way out here, so it should be ready by now for me to pick it up, and I need to get it all back to the BAU before they really start to notice how long I’ve been gone.”

“Dey aint gonna suspect a t’ing and y’ know it. Not someone as innocent lookin’ as y’.” Remy reached out and tucked a bit of Spencer's hair behind his ear. The two shared a familiar smile that said quite a bit about the closeness of their friendship. It spoke of familiarity, comfort, and an affection that hadn’t faded over the years. The way that Spencer leaned into Remy’s hand as it drew away, taking a slight caress, added to the intimacy, giving it a level that only lovers could obtain. Those watching could tell that the two either were lovers, or they had been at some point.

Remy caught Spencer's chin and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, they were both smiling. “Y’ get on back t’ work den, _mon petit_ Penny. I’ll get ahold of y’ when I can.”

“You do that.” Spencer brought one hand up and laid his palm over Remy’s heart. He turned just slightly serious for a moment. “Be safe, Remy. I looked things over as I copied them; Malkov’s a dangerous man. I know you well enough to know you have your reasons for going after him, and I trust you enough to know those reasons are good ones. I wouldn’t dream of telling you not to do this. Just…be safe, okay?”

“Always, cher. Always.”

Spencer looked at him a moment more. Then his serious look gave way and the corner of his mouth quirked. He leaned in and tipped up enough to take one last kiss. Then, without another word, he turned and walked away without even saying goodbye. Moments later, he was in his car and pulling away, heading back in the direction he’d come from.


End file.
